Not Alone
by Pure-blood Reject
Summary: A simple one shot i decided to share. sasunaru YAOI you have been warned. don't like don't read duh


_Not Alone_

By lulu

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

Summary: [yaoi oneshot] Sasuke is found in his room alone with a slight problem he would like to take care of and is soon relieved to find it so but taken care of by the person who caused it. Don't like don't read.

"Damn!" Sasuke could hear moans coming from the dorm right beside his. To his dismay it continued. He tossed and turned trying to grab the sanity that was slowly slipping away from him and into his hard member. He moaned slightly as his semi-hard erection rubbed against the bed in his attempt to force it down. He slowly came to a realization he needed to fix his problem or he would never get to sleep.

He reached below the covers and rubbed his hand feather like over his raging hard on. He gasped and moaned and rubbed a little harder as he started withering from the pleasure he was getting from sounds and a hand. Sasuke began to stroke his member as he heard a knock on the door. His eyes widen and he silenced a moan that had tried to escape. He slowly sat up and pulled his black silk boxers up and grimaced as he felt his hard member rub against the soft fabric.

"Sasuke!" he lifted his head as he heard his name being called from the door. He shook his head. He should have known it would be Naruto this late at night.

"Coming Naruto!" Sasuke yelled back and laughed silently to himself. "The irony is hilarious." He whispered as he neared the door. Sasuke unlocked the door to find a very flushed and hard Naruto standing in front of him. He gulped and looked Naruto over while trying to keep the moan that slightly escaped in. Naruto looked up at Sasuke when he heard a moan. Sasuke blushed and turned around.

"Come in naruto." He said short and to the point. Naruto followed Sasuke in to his bedroom. Naruto looked around in awe. He had never been in Sasuke's dorm before having always been to his for their little "get together". He winced as he moved and his hard on rubbed against his pants. He slowly reached down and rubbed his erection to release some of the pressure that was building.

Sasuke turned around as he heard and moan and saw Naruto playing with his hard member in the middle of his hall. Sasuke blushed at the sexy familiar sight. He walked over to naruto and placed his hand over Naruto's and moved it away and stroked his clothed semi-erection.

"Now, now Naruto you can't touch just yet we have to get to our bedroom first." Sasuke said as he smiled an evil smile. Sasuke pulled Naruto the rest of the way to his room. Not being able to wait any longer Sasuke started stripping him as he walked down the hall. As he pulled Naruto's pants down he deliberately rubbed them against his erection. He felt naruto grab his shoulders and cut him with his nails. He winced and moaned at the pleasure from the pain.

"Mmmm Naruto you forget I am a masochist you do that anymore and I might just take you right here in the hallway." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with an even more flushed face and shrugged. Sasuke smiled and scratched Naruto's back in return for what he did receiving a moan as payment. "Phew, finally," Sasuke said as he stood there in his doorway. "You look just as sexy as the first day I met you." Naruto blushed and tried to hide himself but to avail he could not as Sasuke pulled him into the bedroom. Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed and slowly crawled up his legs.

Naruto looked down as Sasuke crawled and threw his head back with a moan. He reached up and put a hand on the raven's head and rubbed the soft silky hair. Sasuke moved into the caress just like a cat would. He moved his knee to put slight pressure on Sasuke's tented boxers. In return he got a god sin moan from his soon to be lover's mouth. He smiled and rubbed his member more.

Sasuke crawled a little ways up and looked up at the one thing that should be called a sin. He moaned from the pain of his hard appendage. He reached and grabbed both of the appendages and started to stroke them slowly relieving some of the pain. He leaned toward Naruto and gave him a passionate kiss. They both moaned into the kiss as Sasuke's grip became tighter and faster around their now leaking members.

Sasuke pulled back as they both got near their climax. He smiled and took his boxers off and threw them off in the room somewhere. Sasuke did his famous Uchiha smirk as he looked down at Naruto and his hard member.

"Hmmm Naruto would you like some help with that?" Sasuke asked as he stroked Naruto's member feather like. Naruto threw his head back and nodded quickly biting his lip trying to keep his moan in. Sasuke gave Naruto a demanding but still loving kiss. "Tsk, tsk Naruto don't do that to me." Sasuke smiled. He kissed down Naruto's jaw and whispered, "How bad you want it my love?" he accented it with a bite on the lobe of his ear.

"Ahhh," Naruto moaned. "I want you in me now!" he growled out as he grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled him down and gave him a rough demanding kiss. Sasuke kissed back while slowly making both of them stand on their knees.

"Mm-more." Sasuke said as their cocks rubbed against one another as he pulled Naruto into another kiss. Sasuke reached around Naruto and grabbed his ass lifting him up off the bed. Sasuke wrapped Naruto's legs around his hip causing their erections to caress on another. They both moaned and began to grind. Sasuke latched on to Naruto's neck as he got harder.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke bit him. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's hair and pushed him down on his neck. Sasuke sucked and nibbled on his neck as he lay down on the bed. Naruto leaned up and looked at the god below him.

"Now I want you in me now!" naruto said as he went in for another demanding kiss. Sasuke kissed back and broke the kiss to lean over to the night table beside the bed. He reached in the drawer and pulled out some lube. They both smiled as Sasuke flicked open the lube. He laid Naruto down on the bed and kissed him slowly and passionately while lubing his fingers. Naruto just started to get impatient when Sasuke slid in a finger in his tight hole. Naruto gasped and wiggled at the intruding appendage. Sasuke slid his finger in more and then after a while added another finger and started a scissoring motion.

"Ah! More!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke hit the sweet spot in Naruto over and over again. Naruto started to pump his hard dripping erection when Sasuke slapped his hand away and wrapped his sweet luscious lips around the head and began to suck.

"God!" Naruto yelled as he clutched the raven's head. Sasuke pulled away and slowly slipped out his fingers. Naruto whimpered in disappointment. As Sasuke's tip touched Naruto's entrance he looked up and asked an unvoiced question which Naruto answered with a nod. Sasuke ran his hand over his leaking member lubing it with pre-cum hissing at the contrast between the cold lube and his hot hard member. He slowly slipped his member in Naruto's tight hole.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke sank to the hilt and moaned feeling the hot tight hole trying not to fuck him to oblivion while waiting for Naruto to adjust. Naruto moaned and moved his hips. Sasuke slowly started to search for the spot that would make Naruto scream his name.

"Ah Sasuke!" Sasuke smiled and hit that spot over and over again.

"Say my name again." Sasuke said as he made one hard thrust.

"SASUKE!" Naruto moaned and started to match Sasuke's rhythm. "You…Ah you know…mmm....i wo-ah-won't break….." Sasuke smiled at hearing this and started to move faster. Naruto soon reached around and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him deeply.

"m-more." Naruto demanded. Sasuke went as deep as he could while not hurting him. "AH! Harder!" He did as he was told. Sasuke reached between them and stroked Naruto's hard leaking erection.

"AH!" Naruto gasped as he dug his nails into Sasuke's back. Sasuke moaned and sank into Naruto harder as he continued to stroke his member.

"Mmm Sasuke I….Ah can't nnn last much…..llllonger" he moaned. Sasuke moaned he was not that far either. He bent Naruto down on his hands and knees and fucked him hard and deep. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned loud while digging his nail in Naruto's hips.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as came hard and fast. Sasuke felt the walls of Naruto's hot cavern clutch his manhood.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke said as he came. They both collapsed on the bed wrapped in each other's arms panting.

"Mmmm I love you Naruto." Sasuke said as he wiped some hair from Naruto's face. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled a genuine smile.

"I love you to Sasuke." Sasuke smiled as well and they both soon fell asleep without the pain of waking up without the other.


End file.
